


Fantasy

by plasma_shipping



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, Jay really likes the Smith siblings, Jaya, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, bisexual disaster Jay, chest worship, jay....likes thos tiddies, plasmashipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasma_shipping/pseuds/plasma_shipping
Summary: Jay jerks it to Nya then starts accidentally thinkin' of someone else.





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [love_a_sexy_trash_can](https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_a_sexy_trash_can/gifts).



> somethin short bc i cant stop thinkin about 'hugs'

Jay was jerking off, nothing too unusual; his mind concocting up a fantasy of his girlfriend as he palmed himself. Deciding not to hurry as he let his eyes flutter shut.

He imagined Nya in his lap, grinding slowly against him with a cocky grin. Lopsided as she leaned forward, pressing gentle kisses to his neck.  
His hand was mimicking the slow grind while the other hand moved to rub against his neck gently. A soft groan was slipping between his teeth.

He imagined the other body pressing against him, firm chest pressing against his own possessively as his fantasy partners familiar voice grumbled lowly in his ear, far too low for his girlfriend's voice.  
"You like that, Bluebird?"

Jay nodded slightly, the hand not on his cock moving to slide up and under his shirt and scratch lightly at the skin.  
In his head, he pressed both his hands against the broad chest in front of him, massaging and feeling up the toned body and firm pecs in front of him.  
Another slow, purposeful grind from the other, aka his hand, made him choke a whine; hand on his now dick beginning to speed up.

"C'mon baby." The other urged, mouthing at bare skin as their unshaven face scratched against Jay's neck, sharp teeth nipped at where they could reach.  
"Please-" Jay whined aloud to no one, muscles beginning to pull tight as a familiar feeling swelled in his stomach.

He imagined kneading the chest in front of him, the muscles large and firm under his palms, but god if they weren't perfect.  
Jay was letting out a soft whine as he imagined pressing his face into the pecs with a satisfied moan.

"Cum for me, Jaybird. Wanna watch you cum all over yourself. Love the way you lose it for me, baby." the imaginary person, imaginary _man_ , taunted; the spring in Jay's stomach was coiling tightly before Jay's back arched sharply.

" _Kai-!_ " Jay choked out, hips fucking up into his hands desperately as he shot cum onto his chest, gently jerking his dick through the aftershocks that wracked his body as cum dribbled down the side of his hand and sunk into his shirt.

Heaving desperately Jay leaned back, trying to catch his breath as he enjoyed the pleasant after-glow of his orgasm.  
His buzz cut short when he realized whose name he just called out.  
"Oh no."


End file.
